Is That Nick's Shirt!
by TeamPepperwood
Summary: ONE-SHOT based off of promo pics from 2x24 "Winston's Birthday."


**A/N**

**Ok so…. show of hands: How many people flailed over that promo pic of Jess wearing Nick's shirt from "Winston's Birthday?"**

**That's what I thought.**

**I was in the middle of writing chapter 4 for "Cece's Wedding" (which will be up Monday at the latest) when I saw them and fangirled so hard that I almost flipped my laptop over. I knew I would have to write a one-shot. **

**And here it is!**

**Slight SPOILERS for "Virgins" and "Winston's Birthday" (But if you're reading this I'm sure you already know these spoilers ;) )**

**I do not own New Girl, but I can't wait to see what the people who do throw at us next.**

The were in the hallway., just outside the elevator. Jess stood there staring open mouthed at Nick. His story was so unlike him. When he told his lie about how he had lost his virginity, she had believed every word of it because it seemed like the sort of idiotic thing a teenager would do. But the real story was… sweet, and special and just… perfect.

"You really did all that?" Jess said looking at Nick, lips slightly parted, eyes a bit wider than normal. Nick felt his cheeks burn out of embarrassment. He didn't know what had compelled him to tell her the truth but she had just looked so disappointed in him after he told his story. The story that he had been telling everyone for years. The story that he had told so many times that he had almost started to believe was the real story.

"Yeah." Nick looked down at his shoes. They were standing about two feet apart, Jess's feet pointing directly at him. He saw her feet shift, and she walked closer to him…

Jess couldn't believe that Nick, Nick Miller had gone through all that trouble for his first time. Rose petals, candles, soft music, it was just so…. she couldn't even come up with what it was.

Jess stopped directly in front of him putting her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her as her thumb gently caressed his skin. Jess looked directly into Nick's eyes as his bored back into hers. Her eyes quickly flicked quickly to his lips before she raised herself up on her tiptoes, moved her hand to the back of his head and pressed her lips to his.

It started out soft and sweet. Jess's lips melted onto Nick's and he put his hands on her waist. Soon it was rougher, mouths parted, tongues invaded. Jess moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick groaned and pulled his mouth from hers.

"Jess…" Nick said looking at her through lidded eyes. Jess opened hers and looked at him, her eyes clouded with desire.

"Nick…" Jess breathed.

"Middle school dance rules…" Nick whispered, "This isn't…"

"Shut up, Miller." Jess shoved her mouth back onto his and all talking stopped. Nick wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to the door of the apartment, not even bothering with the handle but kicking it in with his boot. Once inside, Nick backed her into the wall next to the door as Jess started unbuttoning his shirt, lips never parting. Thank god their roommates had decided to go out, Nick thought quickly before focusing his mind on getting Jess naked as quickly as possible.

Jess pushed away from the wall, as Nick slammed the door shut and began to fumble with the buttons on the back of her dress. They stumbled through the hallway tearing at each other, hands everywhere. Jess got the last button on Nicks shirt undone just as Nick pushed them into his room. She flung his shirt off and threw it off to the side as Nick began kissing his way down her neck, slipping the last button of her dress free and pulling it off her tiny frame.

Jess helped him take it off, and they both flung it to the side before looking up at Nick. He looked at her, really looked at her and his lips turned up slightly at the edges. She was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. All pale skin and slight curves.

While Nick was looking Jess up and down she admired him. Nick had been working out and his abs had become more defined yet he still had a slight poof to his tummy that she loved. They looked back up at each others faces and smiling stopped. Nick walked back over to her, put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her passionately. She reciprocated easily kissing him back with fervor. Nick trailed his hands down her arms, quickly placing them on her waist before picking her up. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as Nick walked them over to the bed…

...

Jess awoke to the sound of a door slamming. One of their roommates must be home, she thought before her eyes focused on the man currently sleeping under her. Jess's head was Nick's chest, one arm wrapped around his waist, their feet tangled at the end of the bed. Nick's hand was on her hip and she felt him shift slightly making himself more comfortable. Jess smiled to herself and looked up at Nick's face. She could tell he was still fast asleep, eyes still closed, his chest rising rhythmically.

Jess began drawing circles on Nick's chest, tugging playfully at his chest hair. She smiled to herself. Last night had been… exhausting. In a good way. Her legs were stiff, muscles she didn't even know she had were sore, her lips were swollen. It had been… wow.

Jess felt Nick stir again and her eyes flew back to his face. Blue eyes met brown and they both smiled.

'Good morning Miller."

"Good morning Day."

Jess could feel a slight blush flare up in her cheeks. She bit her lip and Nick's smile got even wider.

"So…" Nick said, his hand tightening on her hip, she could feel his thumb rubbing against her skin.

"So…" Jess said back, flattening her hand on his chest, her eyes flicked to his lips just like they had the night before, but this time Nick was the one who bent down.

Eyes closed, lips no more than an inch apart when suddenly…

"JESS! YOUR DAD'S HERE!" Schmidt yelled through the loft.

Jess stopped, her eyes flew opening meeting Nick's panicked ones. Jess pushed herself up off of Nick and sat straight up in his bed. Nick sat up next to her both pulling the sheet up to cover their chests as if Jess's father had caught them in bed together.

"Oh my god." Jess whispered frantically. If her dad caught them like this he would kill Nick. LITERALLY kill him. He had once caught her kissing a boy when she was a teenager, she still didn't know what he had done to him, but that boy never spoke to her again.

"Jess, why didn't you mention your dad was coming?!" Nick's eyes bugged out of his head, his hands clutching the sheet for dear life.

"I didn't know!" Jess whispered frantically back, she hopped out of the bed, wrapping Nick's comforter around herself searching the room for her dress. Where the hell was it?! She knew she had it on when she came into Nick's room. She hadn't had it on long, but she HAD had it on.

"Your dad scares the hell out of me!" Nick was untangling himself from his sheets and grabbing his boxers from the floor, looking around for a shirt.

"He should! You don't want to know what he does to the guys I date." Nick stopped looking for a shirt and stood up.

"Date?" Nick asked, looking over at her. Jess was looking behind Nick's desk and froze. Had she said date? Jess straightened up and looked at him.

"I mean, uh…" Jess clutched the comforter tighter, now not only was her face red, but she could fee color spreading to her chest and arms.

"Jess…" Nick reached for her, but Jess slapped his hand away.

"Now is not the time! Where the hell is my dress?!" She began looking again but she still didn't see it. "Dammit!"

"Jess just, take one of my shirts and sneak back over to your room and get dressed before your dad wanders over and notices that you're not there." Nick chucked a shirt at her, it was red and blue plaid. Jess threw it over herself, grabbed a pair of Nick's boxers and threw them on (she couldn't find her panties either). Nick had grabbed a white undershirt from his dresser and covered himself, pausing when Jess put on his boxers. His eyes darkened and Jess caught him looking at her.

"Nick!" she snapped

"Yeah?" His eyes were still glued to the shorts now covering parts of Jess that he had thoroughly enjoyed the night before.

"NICK!" His eyes snapped up to hers. "Now is not the time!"

"Right." Nick tiptoed over to the door and looked out. Nothing. Everything was quiet.

"I think you're clear." Nick looked back at Jess. Dressed in his clothes. He wanted nothing more than to reach out, rip them off and do more of the things he had done to her last night. But she was right. Now was most definitely not the time. Especially with her dad there.

Jess walked to the door and looked over Nick's shoulder. He could feel her pressing up against his back and closed his eyes, counting to ten.

"Good." Jess said breathing a sigh of relief. Nick turned to quickly look at her giving a quick smile which Jess returned. Nick brushed a lock of her hair behind her hair. Jess could feel herself melting. She couldn't help herself. Jess reached up and pressed her lips firmly to his for a quick kiss.

"We'll talk later." Jess whispered against his lips before turning to the door. She looked out one more time, and saw nothing. She turned back to Nick and gave him a thumbs up before tip toeing out. Nick stood at the door to make sure she got back to the her room when:

"Jess?"

DAMMIT! they both had the exact same though

Schmidt was standing at the entrance to the the hallway staring in open mouthed shock at Jess.

"Uh… hey Schmidt!" She said, way to cheerfully. "I was just…"

"Jess, is that Nick's shirt? And his boxers? And… " He gasped. "You and Nick did not…."

Nick burst out of his room. "Schmidt, calm down…"

"You two… had sex. This, this is a most grievous violation of the no nail oath! I can't believe…" Schmidt started before Jess cut him off.

"Schmidt, shut up! Right now. Where is my dad?" She looked around, hoping he was out of earshot, praying he couldn't see them.

"In the bathroom. Said something about coffee going straight through him. Jessica, Nicholas, I am shocked… just SHOCKED… "

"Man, shut up!" Nick scolded. "Look, do you really want Jess's dad spotting her like, " he waved his hand at Jess "this! Let her get dressed!"

Schmidt grimaced. "Fine! But we WILL talk about this later. Ohhh we will talk. " Schmidt wandered off muttering about oaths and sex and violations.

Jess smiled at Nick before hurrying into her room and closing the door. Nick stood in the hallway staring after her.

Oh they would most DEFINITELY talk later.

~The End


End file.
